


“I think that's the first time I’ve heard you moan.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 27





	“I think that's the first time I’ve heard you moan.”

“Why are you shying away?”

His deep, raspy voice was sending shivers down your spine. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was hard for you to relax. You didn’t have much experience with romance yet with sex, what kind of a devil told you to make the first step and wear lingerie he once had bought for you? It had drained your means of courage though and once you had found yourself on his lap, supported from behind by his hook and overwhelmed by his presence, you simply couldn’t find words and energy to speak. All you could do was to try to withstand his intense stare. As you could guess from his question, you didn’t have much luck with it.

“So?” He crowded you and pulled you closer, his hand slowly stroking your thigh as his hook was pressing you from behind. He was so close you could feel the warmth of his breath on your neck. Your hardness twitched, but you still couldn’t find words or gestures to answer him.

“Fine by me if you don’t want to talk.” Sir Crocodile let you out of his hold, to stub his cigar and take off rings. You watched, fascinated, as his hand turned into sand, golden jewelry slipping down and rolling on the nightstand. The feeling of little grains crawling up your skin was weird, close to ticklish and unpleasant at the same time: but soon the harshness of sand turned into a warmth of flesh. His hand was huge, big enough to cover most of your chest as he was caressing your body, touching your sensitive spots he had already discovered. 

You let out a silent, satisfied humm.

“Do you like it?” He bent to pepper your jaw and neck with dry kisses. “Do you like when I touch you?”

You dared to look into his face. It was hard to read as ever, serious and grumpy, reptile-like eyes studying you with attention and curiosity. If anything could tell he is truly invested in the intimate moment, then it was the slight, reddish blush radiating from the scar running across his nose and cheekbones. And the soft gleam in the eyes he had reserved for you only.

When he placed a hand on your erection and started rubbing it through the thin, lacy cloth you involuntarily rocked hips to the rhythm he imposed. He raised one eyebrow but didn’t make a comment, his ministrations though became more eager and bold. Crocodile’s lips moved along your neck, eventually found a spot and claimed it theirs. He sucked and soothed the stinging discomfort alternately, leaving mark after a mark on you, his strong and steady hand stroking your cock to the rhythm. You were shaking, pleasure slowly taking control over you and your shyness, first sounds escaping your parted lips. You tried to stop them but you had to breathe and your hands were too busy clenching on the hem of his shirt. You couldn’t hold it any longer, you opened for him, crooking your neck shamelessly for more and arching to press against his hand.

And feeling his teeth grazing a freshly made hickey, you let out a loud mewl.

Crocodile froze in place, his eyes quickly skimming on your face in a search of discomfort, but soon he grinned proudly, finding nothing but pleasure and need.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan,” he cooed straight into your ear and playfully bit it. “It was like a fucking melody.”

Soon you were laying spread on the bed, his huge body hovering over you, his hook gently grazing your skin. He sat between your spread legs and freed you of the lacy undergarment. You trembled, feeling harshly cold air on your oversensitive, throbbing and leaking precum cock.

“Already so heated, hm?” He teased you. He poured some lube on hand and lazily stroked your erection, his own visibly bulging in his tight pants. You licked lips at the sight, excited to what was going to follow.

“I will teach you so many things tonight.” Crocodile leant to kiss you, treating the lick as an invitation. “I want you to moan my name so much you will lose your voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
